<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【棋魂光亮】向神吐槽并不能得到什么 by icemint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246748">【棋魂光亮】向神吐槽并不能得到什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint'>icemint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hikaru no Go, 棋魂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemint/pseuds/icemint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2017旧文补档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 光亮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【棋魂光亮】向神吐槽并不能得到什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side：Hikaru</p><p> </p><p>这是什么鬼？！“不向围棋之神吐槽一些关于你最关注的对手的话，你就走不出这个梦境？”哄三岁小孩的吧？</p><p> </p><p>诶，你说这是真的？啊是，我是碰到过鬼啦，佐为那家伙就是……</p><p> </p><p>所以现在也是，有人在梦里缠绕着我，不让我醒过来？</p><p> </p><p>……虽然还是不信，不过有点麻烦啊……</p><p> </p><p>恩……只要随便说一些关于他的事情，我就能醒过来吧？</p><p> </p><p>你说好的哦？</p><p> </p><p>那好，我就开始了！</p><p> </p><p>我想想……</p><p> </p><p>塔矢亮这人啊！！对自己是个什么样子，完全没有自觉！</p><p> </p><p>好几个当院生的女孩子竟然说是因为他才下围棋的，觉得看脸就是自己的type？稳中温柔翩翩贵公子？一群笨蛋啊？！这种能说他缺点说个十天十夜的王八蛋怎么会有这么多人喜欢？！</p><p>十几岁的人，活得像个七八十的老古董，连我爷爷都比他时髦。手机和电脑买得死贵，却都只装了基础配置，不知道这些钱花下去是干嘛用的。说我生活技能残废，他自己就能好到哪里去吗？自己讲自己会做菜，做出来的东西喂猫，猫都嫌淡不吃，还说我吃得不健康。一起出去吃饭，连用自动贩卖机点拉面都不会，丢人。涉谷的街店没去过，原宿和表参道都只逛精品店，还是那种铺着毛绒毯里面整个店都喷着香水，价格贵得离谱的那种。</p><p>对了，这个人竟然还有脸嘲笑我穿衣服没样子，没气质。请这个大少爷讲讲道理，他自己很会穿衣服吗？去精品店一脸温柔无害地请人搭配衣服然后买单就叫自己会穿，从小就是有钱人真了不起哦！</p><p>诶，不是说他穿得不好看，没有这种事情。</p><p>说他稳重温柔就更算了吧。从十一岁认识他的那天起，除掉第一印象，我没觉得他是这样子的人过。我有时候做不对了想先道歉，会被这个王八蛋揪住错误说一连串我的不是，吵架水平幼儿园的那种，偏偏还死不认自己的错，肺都能给他气炸。</p><p>讲到围棋上就更凶残了，根本就不是人，跨着五段能下得人家高段位的人脸色发青，搞得棋院有些人看到他和看到瘟神一样。赢棋了还好，输棋了不开心起来能睡上大半天，夺命连环call他都不接任何一个电话，只能亲自去他家拖他起床。</p><p>说我也是瘟神？没有啊，我才不像他呢，至少从表情上来说我给人感觉比他轻松多了吧！</p><p>哦，这人当然也有很好的时候啦。以前有个老头，姓什么来着，三个字的，在活动的时候卖假棋盘被我和佐为怼过。佐为你知道的吧，既然是围棋之神你肯定知道佐为是谁咯？后来那个混蛋超级记仇的，竟然在杂志采访的时候说我的不是。杂志社的大叔还挺好的，悄悄告诉我这件事情，哪晓得被那小子也听到了。他脸色当即就变了你知道吗？分分钟拦下来问杂志社的大叔怎么回事。我本来以为不发表就算了，没想到他竟然搬出他爸的几个熟络棋盘专家，专门跑过来鉴定那人卖的东西，把人家怼得生了大半年的病，超厉害的，估计再也不想看到他家的人也不想看到我了吧，哈哈哈。</p><p>当然他这么可爱的地方才不可能让别人知道，只对我这么好就行了。</p><p>说起来我还比他大两三个月，但是这点年龄优势在他面前完全没有用。从家庭和社会来说他的确比我会处理事情啊，没办法，有些大人的场合我就是不擅长嘛。他偶尔会帮我写写对上面的文书，还有新年的贺卡，一些敬语我不会说，也是他教我的，总觉得他在这上面是真的很厉害。</p><p>偶尔也会感觉他还是和我差不多年纪的。有次我拉他去街机厅玩游戏，他看到别人都在夹娃娃就也想试试。这人超级讨厌输的，明明夹不上来娃娃还拼命花钱，最后花了一两千多就钓上来一个娃娃，拿给我看的时候竟然还笑得挺开心？明明是这么丑的一个娃娃，不要在这上面浪费钱嘛……不过为了证明我比他强，我也去夹了，而且花了两千不到就夹到了！在他面前嘚瑟了很久，竟然被他说我幼稚，服了他了。</p><p> </p><p>印象特别深刻的事情……有啊。</p><p> </p><p>和他在一起的每一天都印象超级深刻。十一岁开始遇上了佐为然后再遇上了他真是太好了。</p><p> </p><p>在不了解的时候我说过围棋是老头子的运动吧，现在也……嘛，毕竟年轻人不了解，觉得围棋无聊的人很多，所以想着棋院有宣传活动我们还是去参加参加吧。有时候是很辛苦的，但不是我一个人，就还好。第一次做年轻化宣传的时候在是冬天，我和他在外面拍宣传的VCR。他穿得少，十个手指冻得发紫，又抿着嘴什么都不肯说，我就只好把两只手套都给他了，毕竟下棋的，怎么可以把手冻到呢。他什么都没说，就拿了我一只手套带，另外一只还给了我。我们两个就一手插口袋里，用另外一个手可以自由活动地录完了节目，超变扭的。过了一段时间他塞了一条围巾给我，说是还礼，让我把另外一只手套给他。</p><p>啊……没有脸红啦，不说了。</p><p>那条围巾我有好好地围着哦？有次妈妈翻到那个围巾的标签，脸都吓得没血色了，说我怎么买这个贵重的东西，小孩子乱花钱，什么的。我就说是塔矢送的，害得我妈不安了好久，说怎么还礼……啊哈哈，问了塔矢说要不要再送点他什么，被他一个白眼翻过去了。</p><p> </p><p>也是啊，真的不知道怎么还他。大概只能陪他下一辈子棋了！让这小子感到荣幸去吧，哈哈哈！</p><p> </p><p>他超级超级好的，当然要和他下一辈子棋啊。佐为走了，我有很长一段时间想不开，很混账。等我回过神来的时候，他进入循环圈已经整整一年了。我才不能让他就这么往前走甩开我呢，当然要拼命追上去。当然，肯定还是想佐为啊……有时候输了棋，特别难过，尤其看着他啊和谷啊都能找个人说说，为什么我就没有了，佐为怎么不在了的时候，就会去资料馆找佐为的棋谱看，就当是……当是和佐为说说话吧。他知道我这个习惯，从来不问我为什么，也不问佐为的事情，就会在那个很狭小很昏暗的资料馆陪我看书。有时候看了半天的棋谱，一抬头发现他也在旁边看东西，在安静的书堆里听到他的呼吸声，超级安心。</p><p> </p><p>……说到这边就可以了吧？可以放我出去了吧？！啊啊你们真是够了，如果真的要让鬼来上身，麻烦让佐为出来啊！这辈子再也不想和鬼怪惹上什么关系了，佐为不算。</p><p> </p><p>说我没有说实话……？我该说的都说了诶，围棋之神这么过分的吗？</p><p> </p><p>关于他怎么想的啊……最好的对手，大概是最好的朋友，然后……想和他下一辈子棋，就这样了。</p><p> </p><p>不然还能怎么样？和他说我喜欢他吗？一定要我这么说吗？！</p><p> </p><p>啊啊！是啊，我喜欢他，我爱他，那又怎么样！不要笑啊！喜欢上这么麻烦的人，我也觉得我没救了，可是我就是喜欢他啊！</p><p> </p><p>他的全部我都喜欢啊。他的优点，他的缺点，我都觉得很好都没有关系，我做好了和他下一辈子棋的准备了，怎么会连这点都准备不好！可是我没有办法和他说啊，怎么开口……他完全不知道！和他说过一次说不定有人在喜欢你，他说就哦了一下完全没有反应，说大概这辈子都不会想和不熟的人谈恋爱，这让我怎么开口啊！</p><p>我不确定啊，倒不是说害怕他拒绝或者是什么，反正不会真的连朋友都没法做吧……以后也不知道能不能说，但是如果他也能知道我的心情的话，我会考虑告诉他的。我就是这样的人，不坦诚，也不器用，你知道我看着他在资料间陪我看书的时候我想干什么吗，我想握住他的手想亲他，可是我根本不敢啊！</p><p>……</p><p>没有必要让他陪我一起承担这种事情的，暂时这样也挺好。</p><p>什么，你说佐为知道这样也会说我胆小鬼的，那你让佐为站到这边来和我说话啊。你看看，你也不行是不是，所以你也不是什么神嘛。</p><p> </p><p>哈哈，不过也挺好，既然是在梦里说出来，那他肯定也不会知道的啦。</p><p> </p><p>说我可以离开这里了是吗？啊，可以了对吧。</p><p> </p><p>感觉轻松了不少，谢谢你。</p><p> </p><p>没关系啦，即使醒来都忘记了，我想和他下棋的这份心还是不会变的吧？在真正开口的那一天，我一定会慢慢地全部都让他知道的。我会努力的。</p><p> </p><p>好好等着吧。</p><p> </p><p>我这么喜欢他，他一定会知道。</p><p>Side：Akira</p><p>“不向围棋之神吐槽一些关于你最关注的对手的话，你就走不出这个梦境？”</p><p>……</p><p>这么说，现在的我是在做梦，对吧。</p><p>如果我不说呢？我觉得对他没什么可说的。而且这种鬼压床的情况，你也不能保证我一定可以走出去吧？</p><p>说我还是这么不可爱？呵呵，好像不止被一个人说过这样的话了呢。</p><p>……恩，你似乎说得有些道理。如果这是现实的我在梦境里的折射，就代表我非常有倾吐的欲望，所以才会召唤到你，换而言之，如果不按照这个做，我就出不去是吗？</p><p>好的，我了解了。虽然向陌生人说话不符合我的个性，但是不知道为什么，你给我一种非常熟悉的感觉。对，我觉得我可以信任你，如果你愿意在这边和我下一局，我大概就能真正地知道你是谁了。</p><p>不可以吗，真是遗憾了。如果可能的话，下次我会带着棋子和棋盘进入梦境的。</p><p>那就请让我说一下，在我眼中的那个，很多人都不知道的进藤光。</p><p>我和进藤光是在十一岁的时候认识的。他连围棋都拿不稳，就主动指着我说要和我下棋，后来我想，那大概就是命运了。<br/>
他和我从小到大认识的很多人都不一样，外星人一样的存在。冬天的时候有需要拍照的对弈，他不穿西装来棋院，而是衬衫外面套个宽大的卫衣，到了棋院后直奔洗手间把衣服换掉，还说什么这样穿着好行动。老学究们看到他这么穿都惊呆了，说什么简直离经叛道，早晚要让他把前额染的那一撮毛剪掉。<br/>
可为什么要拘泥于形式这样的东西呢？他的棋才是最重要的。<br/>
刚刚入职业的时候他消沉过很长一段时间，后来花了几倍甚至几十倍的努力追赶了上来。我有很多次看到他眼睛里的红血丝，问他下棋下到几点，他都说不记得。<br/>
因为没有带领入门的师父，棋路又偏门，在遇到想不通的事情的时候他只能自己思考。我有时候会帮他问问父亲，但父亲也给不了他想要的建议。后来我发现，棋院有个资料室，在棋院却找不到他的时候，他十有八九会藏在那里一个人看棋谱。<br/>
有好几次找到他的时候他都趴在那边做着记录，旁边累着厚厚的一叠本因坊秀策的棋谱。大概因为秀策是他的师父，或者秀策和Sai有着千丝万缕的关系，他看着棋谱的时候特别安静，什么都吵不到他。资料室太老旧，电灯还是上个世纪的样子，这样看棋谱上的小字太累了，他却浑然不知。我不知道自己还能干什么，只能陪着他一起看看棋谱，以及向棋院提提建议，让他们把那个老旧的灯泡换成新式的led。<br/>
那段时间的市ヶ谷很冷，走出棋院的时候他总是裹成一个球，以百米冲刺的姿态跑下坡，站在飘雪的路灯下笑嘻嘻地看着穿着靴子的我一点点挪下来，真是又好气又好笑。<br/>
十五岁之后，母亲跟着父亲环游世界，我为了不让他们操心，尽力地在生活上打点自己的一切。长了身高之后，有些旧衣服不太能穿，我不太想一个人买衣服，正巧碰到说一样也长了身高的他。关于去什么店买衣服，我们大吵一架，最后谁也没妥协，原宿涉谷表参道走了个遍。到表参道的时候，他的表情我这辈子没办法忘记，像逼他一口气吞了十盒纳豆，实在太可笑了。他被店员推荐了不少衣服，却只买了一个送给他妈妈的挂饰，最后还是到他熟悉的潮流店里搞定了这段时间的衣服。<br/>
我一直秉承着食物是用来填饱肚子的信条，没觉得有什么好吃，也没觉得有什么不能吃。他喜欢吃垃圾食品，和他熟络了我也没少吃，不知道是好还是不好。习惯真的是个很可怕的东西，总觉得早晚胃口要被他养叼。<br/>
觉得他很好吗？不，完全没有。他幼稚死了，吵起架来完全是三岁小孩，出差的时候丢三落四，总是借我的东西用，用完不记得还。这么大的人了，连地图不会看，传说十四岁的时候没有带钱就直奔广岛还住了一晚，真不知道他是怎么活下来的。不过问路倒是问得很熟练，也很容易知道当地很多好玩的东西。<br/>
他去别的地方下棋，回来之后会给我带手信，觉得特别好笑。他出差的地方大抵也是我出差的地方，这些东西要是喜欢我会自己买，何必要他带。但是他送我所有的东西我都地收好了，肯定不会再送给任何人。有一次我夹了一个娃娃，他知道之后也去同样的机器里夹了一个，比我的还丑，竟然还在我面前炫耀了一天，现在想起来都想笑。</p><p>他是我十一岁的奇迹，即使他瞒着我这么多事情，曾经一次次让我失望，我还是……一次又一次地回头了。</p><p>我没办法忘记他，也庆幸他没有让我白白等待。</p><p>生气？有时候当然是会很生气的。但是他肯定有他的苦衷吧？他一直不愿意和我坦白关于Sai的那些事情，曾经的我真是……甚至强行冲到他学校问他你到底准备怎么样。后来我想想，那段时间他的消沉是因为Sai吧。现在我心平气和了很多，还是希望他开口和我说实话，不过不会逼他。虽然说不上最了解他，但是我相信进藤。<br/>
对，就是这样无条件的相信。除了父亲母亲以外，他给我的信任也是最多的。有一段时间我在对高段位的时候连续输棋，真的谁都不想理睬，甚至有一瞬间的“我到底能不能超过”父亲的念头出现。现在想来很可笑吧？周围有不少在我背后说风凉话的人，进藤知道以后都帮我骂了回去，完全不害怕得罪谁。那段时间他迁就着我的胃口和习惯，我不接电话，就天天跑我家来盯着我看我有没有好好吃饭，真是……<br/>
好像不自觉就笑了，对不起。<br/>
恩，后来自然是赢了回来，同时发现他也一起进入循环圈了，可喜可贺。他当然会进入循环圈的。<br/>
说我也对他很自信吗？那我有什么理由不对他那么自信呢。<br/>
他是我一辈子的对手啊。有很多时候我都会庆幸有他在身边。其实我曾经想过，一个人孤独地走在通往神之一手的道路上也没有什么错误，毕竟不是所有人都能找到一个同年龄、同棋力、和自己除了围棋之外还有千丝万缕关系的朋友，但是拥有他之后我才觉得，有他真的是太好了。父母亲环游世界之后，偌大的宅子里有一段时间只有我一个。一个人摆起谱安安静静思考当然很好，但是有他在，世界的颜色都不太一样。</p><p>当然想和他下一辈子棋，我有这个自信。</p><p>说到这边，您是否满意了呢？</p><p>笑眯眯地说我应该不只是这么想的？……我不知道您在说什么。如果说是我对进藤的感想，我想到这边为止，我都完全地坦白了全部的想法。</p><p>有关以后……您是说，除了对手，朋友以外，我还能和他发展成什么关系吗？</p><p>……我不觉得我需要坦诚这一点，因为我不想枉顾他的想法。如果这份感情是单向的，我希望他一辈子都不要知道。</p><p>是的我爱他。从我意识到这一点的时候开始，就一秒钟都不想和他再做“朋友”了。我不知道别人是怎么定义爱情这个名词，但是如果要我说明一段爱情，那或许就是我对他的心情了。想到他以后说不定也会对别人这么好，有时候很嫉妒，却不知道怎么说。他注意到周围有人在喜欢我，问我准备怎么办，我随便找了个借口搪塞过去，却真的很想对他说，如果是你就好了。<br/>
我不害怕他不接受，只要还能一起下棋，就算不是爱情，我也甘之如饴。他的名字里有光，而我看到他，就好像生命里真的有了光一样。我愿意去忍受或许永远不被揭开的真相，愿意去跨越成长中每一个障碍，愿意去期待每一个未知的明天。</p><p>说到这边，不知道您是否满意呢。</p><p>啊啊。如果是这样就太好了。真是不习惯向人坦诚自己的想法，但是如果是您，我觉得是可以接受的，毕竟您是半个知情人。</p><p>因为您就是Sai吧。</p><p>点头又摇头，说我真是太敏锐了？如果Sai也在看着的话，真是太好了。请您帮我转达一下，进藤一切都好，他会比成长到您想象中更高更远的地方的，我也会一起努力的。</p><p>真的是很谢谢您。</p><p>时间剩下的不多了吗……那好，到下次再见的时候，请允许我带着棋盘和棋子过来见您，我真的是太期待和您的对弈了。</p><p>我想，即使醒过来之后将这一切都会忘记，我也不会忘记有关围棋的一切的。只要还在下棋，我们的一切就都还有可能，我早就做好了一辈子的准备，未来还有那么长，我不着急。</p><p>我是那么的喜欢他。他一定会知道。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>